


With or Without You Through Time And Space

by Dema



Category: Babylon 5, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Fold-in, Future Fic, Gen, Grey 13, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dema/pseuds/Dema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl form the future goes back to B5.<br/>Bad summery I know. **Unbetaed and from 2001.<br/>Please comment but not flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining

With or Without You Through Time And Space.

 

Disclaimer: the only people I don't own are just about everybody. Kalen, Marrine, Al, Tala, Mya, and Anne are mine All mine!!!!!

 

Chapter 1/?

 

The year is 2294. 

My name is Kalen Willow Anna Karenina Zoya Sheridan-Allen. I am the first-born daughter of John and Delenn Sheridan. Most people don't know who I am when they see me. Someone would have to tell them before they know. Then they ether pity or despise me. Why would anyone despise me? That's a question that I ask myself everyday. The answer is simple, it's because my best friend is Mya Mordon as in Mr. Mordon's only   
Daughter. As I walk down that Isle I can hear them whispering.

Do you think it's true?

That she's joined the shadows?

They say that the shadows altered her, then tried to bring her over.

Do you think that did? 

Who knows now but it didn't happen when Zack was alive. You can be sure of that. 

What it must be like for her father, to know that your child looks like your first wife.

What about poor Delenn? It must be worse for her to know that your first-born daughter was changed to look like your husband's first wife.

When I was ten I was given the chance to join Psi-core or train at a Minbari school for teeps. Instead I took and past the exam for the Bena Gesarek school of thought. I left a cut little dark haired girl and came back with long flowing fire red hair.


	2. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note update

So this is just an update. 

I FOUND the old notebook I had been writing this in back way when and have been going over it to type it up and post more of WOWY. Hopefully I'll have more to post soon.


End file.
